Unknown
by Sparrow Kess
Summary: Bella is home while Edward is hunting. Something terribel comes up.. rad more to find out and please review
1. the begining

Bella turned over to find Edward gone but a not was sitting there in the place where Edward usually was.

_I'll be back, love. I went hunting for the day. Spend the day in La Push. Alice will be at your place later if you are still home. Be safe, love._

_Love,_

_Edward_

Bella looked over at her clock, 7 am it read. Much too early to be up. But she got up anyways. She heard a knock at the front door.

'Must be Alice,' she thought.

She walked down the stairs to the door. When she pulled it open, instead of Alice being there it was Sam Uley.

"Sam, what is it? Is it Jake?" she asked panicked.

"Bella get dressed now. And I'll tell you on the way."

She flew up the stairs and into her room. Grabbed her jeans form the night before which she slipped over her boxers. Then she threw on a blue muscle shirt with purple stars on it and took one quick brush through her hair. And she grabbed her jacket and keys and was back at the front door and locking it and was following Sam to his back Dodge Ram.

Once they were on the rode, Bella started asking questions.

"Sam, what the hell is wrong?" she asked.

"Calm down first. It's about Jake. Remember Victoria? Well she attacked Jake from behind. And he has been badly injured. He keeps asking for you though. So I said I would come and get you. But he doesn't have much time left. I'm sorry Bella." He explained.

Bella just nodded her head. She was beyond speechless. It was getting even harder for her to think straight. She was too afraid that she would loose her best friend, now.

When they had pulled up at the Blacks' house she bolted towards the front door before Sam had a chance to even turn the truck off. The door opened and Bella rushed in as Quil said, "He's in his room." She entered his room and everyone that was in there left. As Paul left he shut the door behind him.

"Bella?" Jake's voice cracked. He seemed to have a hard time talking.

"Yes it's me. Shhh." Bella sat down next to him on his bed.

"No listen," he whispered.

"On my dresser there is the russet coloured jewelry box. It's yours now and everything inside it. Don't you dare say no. I don't have much time left. And I am sorry. I am sorry that I don't have much time with you anymore. Before I die, listen don't cry yet. I know, I know, I am too young to die. But I love you. I love you with all my heart. And I want you to know that. Remember that I will always be with you. Remember me in your heart and I will still be alive. Remember me and I will never truly die."

Bella curled up next to him. They stayed like that for a long while. At least until Quil and Embry came in together for dinner.

"Bells, wake up. Its time to eat." Quil whispered into her ear.

She stirred lightly.

"Come on, time to get up." Embry said this time.


	2. Sad endings part 1

Okay where to begin Edward didn't know that Jake is in a dying condition. Edward just had to go hunting…. So please don't be mad at me for what will happen next. I am sorry. But when Bella goes home Edward will be there for her. She will be in La Push for a while though.

* * *

_Bella curled up next to him. They stayed like that for a long while. At least until Quil and Embry came in together for dinner._

"_Bells, wake up. Its time to eat." Quil whispered into her ear. _

_She stirred lightly. _

"_Come on, time to get up." Embry said this time. _

"Okay," she said groggily. She got up and with the help of Embry; they walked back to the kitchen of the Black's house.

Emily had brought over a plate to Bella filled with food. She ate little though; she mostly sat around playing with it. It was hurting her, the thought that she might loose her best friend. Her brother…

"Here Bella, I'll take that," Emily said noticing she was also playing with her food. Once she handed it over to her, mumbling a small thanks. She walked back to Jake's room and curled back up beside him and went back to sleep.

She awoke hours later when he wasn't breathing anymore…

"SAM! QUIL! EMBRY! SOMEONE HELP!!" she yelled as loudly as she could.

Sam and the gang came running at the sound of her voice screaming. Tears were streaming down her face. She had started to run a small fever. But she didn't notice.

"Bells, I am sorry. But he is gone. I truly am. Quil take her somewhere so she can think or where it's quieter. Like down to First Beach or something." Sam directed.

Quil came and pulled me away. But I didn't want to leave.

"Bells, it will be better for you to get away from all of this for a while. Trust me okay?" Quil whispered to her. She nodded her head in agreement, while he picked her up. The tears were flowing more freely now. She couldn't believe that she lost her best friend. It was just too much for her to bear. She just wanted the world to end.

"Bella, Edward called by the way. Wondering if you were down here. We told him you might be here for a while. He said that was fine and he asked me if I could met him to give this to you," Quil told her. He took out a small silver phone and handed it to her.

"Thanks Quil." She replied.

"He also asked me if you could call him when you got it. I'll leave you for a few minutes if you like. So you can talk to him."

"Thanks. It means a lot to me, Quil." She watched as he walked back towards the house.

She opened the phone and looked through the contact list and saw Edward's name there and hit the call button.

"Bella?" Edward asked when he picked up.

"It's me," she whispered.

"Are you okay? I heard what happened. And I wanted to make sure you were all right. When I heard I knew you must have been hurt and I need to know 'are you alright?' Because if you aren't I will be there in a few minutes."

"I'm fine. At least I will be. I hope. Its just hard thinking he's gone and I keep wanting to think he is just sleeping and playing a mean trick on me. I just keep waiting for him to wake up. But I know he's gone and I just can't loose him. He's the big brother I never got to say thanks to for being there for me when I needed him. It's just hard to keep thinking he is not there. But I know I will be fine. It will take me a while, though." She explained quietly to him.

"Bella if you want I will be there for you. I will try and to do my best to help you through this. And don't worry I wont say anything mean about him being a dog. I just don't like to see you broken like you used to look. Sam showed me a few pictures that he took. And I am sorry that I can't be there right now but I want to be."

"I love you and I guess I should go back to the house now."

"I love you too. And be safe."

"I promise," and she hung up on that note happy that she had talked to him.

As she walked back to the house she heard some arguing.

"THEY CANT BE THERE!!!" was what she heard.

Sam came running out when he saw Bella walking towards the house.

"Bella, the Cullen's aren't coming over here are they?" Sam asked quickly.

"No, why?"

"Never mind that." He said back.

* * *

im sorry for those of you who didnt want jake to die. i feel bad for having him die i just thought it maight be easier on bella when she has to change. 


	3. Sad endings part

"_Bella, the Cullen's aren't coming over here are they?" Sam asked quickly._

"_No, why?"_

"_Never mind that." He said back._

"Okay…" Bella replied back confused…

Bella didn't know why Edward and company would come here. And why Sam was acting so strange to her about that. It didn't make sense to her at all. The only thing she could think of was that if Edward and the rest crossed the line for La Push that there would be war. But she didn't expect in a time of this that they would do that and only Edward most likely would come. But it still didn't make any sense to her. Other than a huge war would start out. And they didn't need that especially at this time. When her brother-like figure died, she felt a bit more alone in the world again. But not as bad as Edward had left her, but it came pretty close. She was afraid to cry even a single tear because as soon as she did she knew that everyone would swarm around her and beg her to tell them what was wrong.

She knew them well enough that she would try not to cry until the time came. And that time was soon.

"Bella?" Emily's voice was calling her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah," came Bella's whispered reply.

"You're coming with me to my house so we can get you dressed in the proper clothes for…well you know…" Was the best way that Emily could say without upsetting her too much.

"Okay," Bella replied and followed Emily to her house.

Once they had gotten there. Emily put her coat on the couch and went to her room to grab something for Bella to wear. Bella noticed that a lovely box laid on the table.

Emily walked out of her room to notice Bella was staring at the box.

"Bella it's yours. I brought it over incase you wanted to wear something from J-J-JJJJ…him…sorry I am acting like this. I just can't help it. Its hard to understand that's he's gone and not coming back. But it feels like he actually hiding in a corner just waiting to pop out and us and scare us half to death. I just wished this never had happened. He was too young to die."

"I agree with you Emily. And it is hard. I keep thinking the same thing that he is just going to jump out at me and go 'SURPISE' and I know that isn't going to ever happen and it's like he is trapped in between wanting to stay here and having to go on when he doesn't want to. I feel as if he is here in this very room and I just want to run up to him and hug him and jump for joy because he isn't actually dead. And I just want to yell at him for playing such a mean joke on everyone. And I just miss him so much life won't be as fun anymore. I know I still have Edward but I am just waiting for J-J-j-j-j…him to scold me into thinking that he was actually gone and I miss him so much. He was like my older brother figure that I could go to for help when I needed him. And he was always there for me and everything. I just want to hold on to him as my big brother forever and never let him go. I don't know what to do Em. He's gone and there's no point in telling me he's gone because I know that it's just the fact that he's gone is what really pisses me off. And it feels like he is just doing this to piss me off…" Bella had finally broken down into what she wanted to say. And it felt for her that a huge something had been lifted off of her so that she could stand properly again.

"Bella it's going to be okay. We will get through this somehow. But right now let's get ready. So that when the guys pick us up we will be dressed in our clothes for the funeral. And Bella I think you might want to wear something from Jake it might make him feel better that he can leave the Earth peacefully without having to worry about you too much and so that he knows that you will wear what he gave to you all the time."

Bella nodded in agreement. She looked through the box to find out what she wanted to wear. She picked something that was beautiful and reminded her of the russet colour wolf she loved so much.


End file.
